


Glow Up

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Romantic Comedy, luminescence - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Having a sibling was crazy enough but having a twin was a lot crazier. Very similar but also different from each other, Kyungsoo and Irene learned to keep up with each other’s craziness. Knowing their flaws and all, they made each other’s lives a lot brighter than it is.Genre: Comedy, Prompt: Luminescence
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 21
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Glow Up

Irene and Kyungsoo were like Yin and Yang. Irene was the loud one and Kyungsoo was the quiet one. Irene was the only one who can make Kyungsoo smile and speak up his mind. They were very different from each other but were also the same.

It was always been the two of them. They knew each other’s quirks and mannerisms. They both shared a bond that only twins have. 

___________________________________________________

“Hoy, Kyungsoo! Bangon na jan!” Irene shouted from the kitchen while making their breakfast.

_Ang ingay talaga._

Kyungsoo ignored his sister and went back to sleep. He was too tired to wake up early because of going home late from work yesterday.

Working in the corporate world exhausts Kyungsoo. He was not good at making friends. He was too quiet for others’ liking. If only he can stop working as a corporate slave, he will not be pushing himself to talk with people.

He was about to go to dreamland when he felt a trickling of cold water in his face. He immediately woke and saw his sister laughing while pouring cold water.

“What the hell?” He yelled at his sister who only just laughed even harder.

“Bangon na jan! Tatamad kasi.” Her sister laughed while going back to the kitchen.

After their parents’ death, the sadness took a toll on him. He does not know why his twin sister can still smile and laugh as if nothing happened. He cannot take it seeing her happy while he was still mourning their loss.

No one knows how much Kyungsoo misses his parents, not even his sister. He keeps things to himself because he does not know how to express his emotions to others.

He wants to curse again but he remembered their parents telling them not to argue with each other. Therefore, instead of arguing with his sister, he followed her to the kitchen to have breakfast.

___________________________________________________

Having a sibling was fun and crazy but for Irene, having a twin was a headache especially if you have Kyungsoo as your twin.

Kyungsoo was very serious unlike her who was jolly and practically the one who loves to laugh but even though they were opposites, she loves her brother dearly.

They were close as glue, they were always stuck together not until their parents died in a plane crash. She was his other half, his twin sister but those instances hindered their relationship. She always tried to reach out to him but Kyungsoo kept on pushing her away. After that incident, the joyful and playful Kyungsoo became very distant.

She made Kyungsoo’s favorite pancakes with slices of bacon and egg. She knows how tired from work her brother is, she feels it as if it is her emotions.

She heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and she looked at him and smiled. “Kain ka na. Niluto ko favorite mo.” Kyungsoo just nodded and sat in the dining area. She sighed as she brought their food to the dining table.

_Paano ko ba to mapapa-open up?_

As soon as she took her seat, Kyungsoo threw a piece of bacon in her face. 

“Mukha kang lola na may wrinkles,” Kyungsoo commented about her scrunched up face. She was about to yell at him when she saw Kyungsoo laughing sincerely. She has not seen him laugh like that after the death, so she just let him be.

She reciprocated the action and also threw a piece of bacon in his face and started laughing. They continued doing that until they got tired.

“Mas bagay sa’yo ang tumatawa, kambal.” She muttered. Kyungsoo faintly smiled at her.

“Try ko pero di ko mapapangako.” He grinned and it is okay for her. At least, he was trying.

_I am going to make you laugh and smile again._

___________________________________________________

It was their parents’ death anniversary and Kyungsoo filed a leave from work. He just wants to rest and cry his heart out, let all his sadness out from his system but his sister has other plans for them.

He was lying comfortably on the couch while watching a movie on the television when Irene blocked his view.

“Umalis ka jan, harang ka.” He spat, annoyed by his sister’s sudden action.

Irene’s mouth formed into a grin when she got the reaction she wanted and just stayed there flapping her arms, trying to get his attention.

He stretched his legs and kicked her but he was not able to reach her. Irene laughed maniacally.

“Ang liit mo kasi. Maiksi ang mga biyas.” Irene teased her and he snorted at what she said.

“Akala mo naman ang tangkad niya, eh mas maiksi nga biyas mo kesa sakin.” He stuck out his tongue at her, causing Irene to roll her eyes.

“Ah, ganyanan gusto mo ah?” Irene suddenly grabbed his foot, which made him stumble from his seat.

Irene tickled him non-stop. He let out a growl-like laugh at his sister’s antics and grabbed his sister’s hands so she would stop tickling him. After grabbing her, he started tickling her sides that made her scream like a dolphin.

The ear-piercing sound stopped Kyungsoo from tickling her and immediately covered his ears.

“ANG SAKIT SA TENGA NG SIGAW MO!” He said emphasizing his annoyance but still chuckled after what happened.

Irene laughed while walking towards him but her foot stepped on something slippery, which caused her to slip, butt first.

Instead of helping his twin sister, Kyungsoo burst out a heartily laugh and Irene did the same.

Irene stood and eyed him. “Huwag ka ng babalik sa panonood mo ah. May pupuntahan tayo ngayon.”

_Hay, eto na naman tayo. Kukulitin na naman ako nitong pumunta sa puntod nila mama._

He rolled his eyes with the realization of what Irene said to him. He never really wanted to go there. He was not ready yet.

Irene grabbed his left ear and pulled it. His ear became red in an instant.

“AWW! Rene ano ba?” His shout came out as a groan because of pain. He walked a few inches away from Irene and looked at her with killer eyes.

Irene put her hands up, admitting her defeat. “Just get ready. Sasama ka sa ayaw mo o hindi.” Irene looked at him and walked towards the kitchen.

___________________________________________________

Irene started packing their lunch when Kyungsoo called her.

“Rene, tapos ka na ba?” Her brother asked.

“Saglit na lang. Sunod na lang ako.” She said then continued packing the things they need.

They were going to visit their parents’ tomb. It was their death anniversary and they wanted to pay respect to them, more of Irene forced her brother into going with her.

Irene knew that her brother despised her. She knew him very well that she knew he was still mourning their parents’ death and she cannot blame him for getting mad at her, or being distant from her because she chose to be happy after their parents died.

She just wanted to live a normal life, to not dwell on the past and it made her look like she did not care and that she did not mourn for them but she did. She wanted to be brave for them, she wanted to protect him from the sadness but that did not go well.

Irene wanted to make sure that this visit would be different from the past years. It was always her who visit their parents, not even once did Kyungsoo came with her. She did not want to waste this opportunity for her twin brother to visit them. She knows how much Kyungsoo misses their parents, even he does not even say it to her, she always knew. Knowing him, he will try to hide his tears but she knows he will cry and she cannot afford to see him break down again. So she promised to herself, even though she is not funny, she will try her best to make him laugh.

A little later, they arrived at the cemetery. She looked at him and smiled warily. “Tara na?”

She heard him took a deep breath then looked at her. “Tara na.”

___________________________________________________

They were walking when suddenly Irene tripped on something and was about to fall. He was about to catch her when someone beat him up to it.

He looked at the person and saw a familiar face.

 _Ayos nga naman ang tadhana ano?_ He snickered. _Biruin mong siya pa talaga makakasalo kay Rene._

He was trying to stop himself from stifling a laugh when he saw his twin sister blushing from embarrassment, or was it because of romantic excitement?

He cleared his throat and the two looked at him. “Uy long time no see, Jun.” He smiled and looked at his sister. “Pagpasensyahan mo itong kapatid ko ha? Clumsy kasi.”

Junmyeon, their childhood neighbor shook his head. “Ayos lang.” He chuckled. “Si Irene naman yan. Hindi naman siya others.”

He was about to say something when Irene eyed him. “Nice seeing you again, Jun.” He patted his shoulders. “Next time na lang tayo magkwentuhan.”

Junmyeon nodded and waved goodbye to both of them.

When Junmyeon was out of earshot, Irene hit him in the arm.

“Oy! Para saan yun?” He said acting hurt.

Irene rolled her eyes. “Ipapahiya mo pa ako.” She said as they approached their parents’ tomb.

He laughed. “Kahit wala akong sabihin sakanya naipahiya mo na yung sarili mo.” He was about to be hit again but he avoided her.

They chased each other until their knees gave up and both of them laid down in front of their parents’ tomb, laughing together.

Side by side, they looked up at the sky, their eyes closed, feeling the cold breeze. They just stayed like that for a while when Kyungsoo rested his head in her lap. 

“Namiss ko yung ganito natin.” Irene looked at him lovingly. “Miss ko na rin sila mom and dad.” Her smile slowly faded.

He looked at her twin sister. He knew how she felt because that is what he always felt. They always have that connection but he was a coward to acknowledge his sadness that he is slowly detaching himself from her.

“Namiss ko rin ito.” He looked at the solemn, blue sky. “I miss being happy, Rene.” A tear escaped his eyes and he let it go all at once.

He always thought that bottling his feelings and staying away from his sister would eventually make all the pain go away but he was wrong. He needed his sister to listen to him and share his emotions.

As he let out all his feelings, he saw her twin sister, breaking down too.

___________________________________________________

Irene did not know how, but she eventually made her brother let out his feelings. She always knew he was struggling to be happy but she did not do anything to help him. She guessed that he would just return to his usual self.

Irene softly caressed Kyungsoo’s head in her lap and cradled him like a baby. She looked down at her brother. “Knock, knock.”

Kyungsoo’s red, puffy doe eyes looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes. “Sagutin mo na lang.”

Kyungsoo let out a low chuckle and indulged in her request. “Who’s there?”

“Amalayer” She said with a straight face.

Kyungsoo started snorting like a pig because he knows what her joke is. She smacked him in the head, which earned a groan from him. “Okay, okay.” He raised his arms as a sign of surrender. “Amalayer who?” 

“But darling, Amalayer dressed like a daydream.” She sang in the tone of Taylor Swift’s Blank Space. She knows she is not good at jokes but she likes to try these kinds of jokes.

She felt his head and shoulders shaking in her lap and heard him snorting again.

_Gustung-gusto ko yung pagkatunog baboy ng pagsingasing ni Kyung._

Her face lit up and her mouth formed into a curve as Kyungsoo’s laughter became louder. She laughed with him too.

“Tangina, Rene! Ang korni mo pa rin mag-joke pero benta kasi ang effort nung kanta mo.” Kyungsoo giggled like a little kid. She remembered how he looked like that when they were young and she broke into a grin.

_Mom and Dad, tumatawa na ulit ang bunso natin. I hope you are both happy there._

She gazed at his brother again. Irene felt at peace and happy hearing the sound of her twin brother’s laughter.

___________________________________________________

After that day, Kyungsoo and Irene always tease each other nonstop. It was almost a daily routine for them. The teasing made their days a lot better.

Kyungsoo visited Irene in the café she was working at. It was his first time to visit her in her workplace. His heartbeat was racing rapidly and he does not know why.

He saw Irene on the side of the counter making customers drinks, as he went to fall in line.

He was looking at the menu when it was suddenly his turn.

“Good morning, sir! What’s your order?” An enthusiastic, bright voice asked him, which made him look at the cashier in front. The woman was smiling widely at him that made him stare at her for too long.

The woman cleared her throat. “Uh sir? Anong order niyo po?”

He shook his head and looked at the woman’s nametag. ‘Hi, I am Wendy!’ written on it.

_Wendy. Parang yung American Burger store._

“One grande iced Americano and one New York cheesecake.” He continuously ordered. “Ah saka isang grande iced matcha green tea for her.” He pointed at Irene, who was busy calling names of the drinks’ owners.

“Ganda talaga ni Miss Irene.” Wendy, the woman on the counter muttered to herself. He cannot help but smirk at what the woman said. “Name po pala sir?” She followed up.

An idea hit him and another smirk formed across his face. “Babe,” Kyungsoo said with a straight face.

Wendy’s eyes widen and her lips quivered. “S-sir?”

“The order was for babe.” He winked. Wendy’s cheek turned red as she immediately wrote the name in the cup.

_Cute._

“Will call you na lang po for your order. Thank you.” Wendy gave him his receipt and paid attention to the next customer.

He did not know, his twin sister was already watching him from the side, and devilishly smiled.

___________________________________________________

As soon as Irene finished distributing the orders, she looked at the counter and found her brother ordering. She overheard what her brother said to Wendy and immediately gave her an idea.

_Bet mo si Wendy ha? Pwes igaganti ko si Wendy._

She devilishly smiled as she eyed her brother.

As soon as she received his order, she went beside the cashier.

“Wendy, swap tayo. Ikaw naman gumawa ng drinks, ako na dito sa cashier.” Irene gave Wendy a warm smile.

“Huwag na Miss Irene. Kaya ko naman dito sa cashier.” Wendy aggressively shook her head. “Saka po may drinks po pala para sa’yo. Galing po ata sa jowa niyo.”

She almost chokes on her saliva. “Loka loka ka Wendy. Wala akong jowa.” She laughed. “Kakambal ko yun. Saka ako na sa cashier kasi nahahalata kong masyado ka ng nilalandi ng mga na-order. Mukha ka kasing mabait masyado.” She patted her shoulder. “Punta ka na dun. Ako na dyan.”

Wendy nodded and prepared the remaining orders.

As she takes the customers’ orders, she was glancing at Wendy. She waited until her brother’s order was called.

“Grande iced Americano and New York cheesecake for B-babe!” Wendy shyly shouted. She chuckled when she saw Kyungsoo walking towards the claiming area – ears as red as an apple.

_Gotcha! Type mo pala ha._

She cannot help but stifle a laugh seeing her blushing brother and continued doing her job.

___________________________________________________

_Naisahan ako ni Rene dun ah._

He was sitting a few tables away from the counter. He was glaring at Irene who was busy finishing her shift. He only did the Babe thing so he can tease her but it was the other way around. He would admit that he liked the way that Wendy has called him babe but he was embarrassed because many customers heard Wendy calling him that.

He was plotting how to murder his sister when he saw a pair of feet in front of him.

“Babe pala ha.” Irene playfully poke his cheeks. “Sana sinabi mo na lang na type mo para di ka na nag-abala pang gawin yun.” She ruffled his hair, which made him crankier.

He rolled his eyes at her and stabbed the cheesecake on his plate. Irene giggled and sat in front of him. “Kung ayaw mo niyan sana di ka na lang nag-order. O kaya binigay mo kay babe.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

He was so annoyed at her but at the same time, she was too funny to watch because of her expressions.

Before he can utter a word at her, Wendy suddenly appeared beside Irene.

“Miss Irene, thank you po kanina. And sorry din po kung napagalitan din kayo.” Wendy lowered her head, eyes not able to look at Irene, apologized while fidgeting with her fingers.

Irene caressed her back. “Ano ka ba? Wala yun.” She smiled at the younger girl. “Hindi ko rin kasi nagustuhan the way ka nilang kausapin.” Wendy’s head perked up at Irene. “Next time tapangan mo ha? Hindi ka na nila dapat ginaganun, okay?” 

Wendy nodded and her mouth slowly made a pretty curve. “Thank you po ulit.”

“Hay naku. Sabi kong wag ka nang mag-po saka Irene na lang. Wag mo ng lagyan ng miss.” Irene gave her the sweetest smile.

These were the few moments where Kyungsoo can see his twin sister’s strong character. He always knew the fire inside of her, the kind that glows but never the kind that destroys. He never did recognize it all the time but during those times, after their parents’ death, she was overflowing with various radiating colors.

He smiled at the two people in front of him talking when suddenly both turned their heads towards him. He choked on the Americano he was drinking.

Wendy immediately reached for the tissue and gave it to him. “Okay ka lang, sir?” She said while caressing his back.

Irene was smirking but her eyes are twinkling with happiness.

“Okay na ako.” He looked at Wendy. “Thank you, Wendy.” He smiled genuinely and Wendy reciprocated it too.

___________________________________________________

They were both getting ready for their class reunion. It was their first time going because they did not bother going for the past few years.

“Ano ba yan Kyungsoo? Ang bagal bagal talagang kumilos!” Irene yelled from her room while finishing her make-up.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes from his room. He knows that Irene has not finished yet. “Akala mo naman tapos ka na! Tama na yang pa-ganda!” Kyungsoo shouted just to tease his sister.

A loud bang was heard from outside.

_Alam na. Patay na tayo kapag nag-dabog na._

“Subukan mong mag-dabog hindi kita isasakay sa kotse!” Kyungsoo threatened Irene.

Irene huffed in annoyance. “Labas na dali! Male-late tayo.”

A few seconds later, Kyungsoo emerged from his room. Irene looked at him and stifled a laugh.

“Seryoso, Kyung? Yan suot mo?” Irene with mocking eyes asked him. “Sayang, ang gwapo sana kaso masyadong pormal.”

Kyungsoo looked confused and went to check his clothes. He was wearing a semi-formal suit, the kind that waiters use.

Irene was still laughing when she decided to raid her brother’s closet. “Palitan mo yang damit mo ha! Maghahanap ako dito sa closet mo. Jusko ka!”

Kyungsoo was left dumbfounded while Irene started rummaging in his closet.

“Eto!” Irene threw him a piece of clothing. “Bilis isuot mo yan wala na tayong time.”

Kyungsoo hurriedly changed into the clothes Irene get from his closet. After changing, Irene sighed in relief. “There you go. Mas mukha kang presentable. Halika na.” Irene pulled him outside towards their car.

___________________________________________________

As soon as they arrived, many of their classmates greeted them. The twins were overwhelmed with the questions and the warm welcome they received.

“Akala namin hindi na naman kayo pupunta. Buti na lang pumunta kayo.” Jongdae, their class vice president commented.

Irene smiled shyly. “Pasensya na kayo, nawalan na kasi kami ng time para umattend nung mga nakaraan.”

“Ayos lang yun. Ang importante dumating kayo ngayon.” Seulgi, the class athlete assured them.

_Akala ko mag-iiba sila ng trato. Hindi sila nagbago, mababait parin sila._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her classmates called a familiar name.

“Junmyeon!” The class called in synchrony. She looked at her twin and he was already smirking at her.

_Ugh. I hate him sometimes_

Kyungsoo was slowly approaching her when Seulgi pulled her towards Junmyeon. “Jun! Tingnan mo kung sinong dumating.” Seulgi grinned.

Junmyeon looked at her smiled. “Buti naman nakarating kayo ni Kyungsoo.” He looked at Kyungsoo and waved. “Akala ko hindi na naman kayo aattend.”

Irene’s palm was sticky with sweat, heart racing rapidly but she does not know for what reason.

“Hindi naman kami masyadong busy ngayon kaya naisipan na naming pumunta.” She chuckled. “Saka nahiya na rin kaming hindi magpakita sainyo lalo na at nakita mo kami nung nakaraan.”

“Ah oo nga pala. Kamusta pala kayo ni Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon asked.

Irene was about to answer when he felt Kyungsoo’s arm on her shoulders. “Ayos lang naman kami Jun.” Kyungsoo smiled. “Ikaw ba? May girlfriend ka na? O baka asawa?” Kyungsoo pried and Irene nudged him in the gut.

Junmyeon saw what Irene did and chuckled. “Wala wala. Masyado rin kasi akong busy sa trabaho.” He scratched his head. “Saka binabantayan ko rin kasi yung pinsan ko kaya hindi rin ako nagkaka-girlfriend. Napapagkamalan kasi akong jowa nun. Lapitin kasi ng mga manloloko.”

The twins nodded. “Speaking of, andito siya.” Junmyeon looked around. “Nag-cr lang. Sinama ko na kasi rest day niya para naman maarawan.” He laughed.

They continued talking when someone familiar called Junmyeon. “Kuya Jun!” The three of them looked in the direction of the voice and saw Wendy running towards them.

Irene looked at Junmyeon. “Pinsan mo si Wendy?” She could not believe what she was witnessing. Wendy, her co-worker, and Junmyeon, her childhood crush were cousins.

_Who would think about that?_

“Kilala mo si Wendy?” Junmyeon gave her a confused look while Kyungsoo was just staring at the running Wendy.

Kyungsoo could not believe his eyes. He blinked twice when he felt a pair of fingers lifting his jaw and closing his mouth.

“Isara mo nga yang bibig mo. Masyado kang halata.” Irene quietly whispered and chuckled.

Kyungsoo gulped. _Nakanganga pala ako kanina?_

He felt embarrassed and was about to walk away when a kid runs past him. Because of the sudden avoidance of the running kid, he tripped on his foot and fell, face flat on the ground.

_This was embarrassing._

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo was inside the infirmary of their school when he woke up from his fall. He felt very embarrassed that he did not want to go outside anymore.

A hand caressed his hair, which made him open his eyes.

“S-sorry!” Wendy, who was sitting on a stool beside his bed, lowered her head as she apologized. He blinked his eyes one more time to check if what he was seeing was true.

When he realized that she was sitting there, he sat right up.

“Bakit andito ka?” He asked, not looking at her.

Wendy clapped her hands together. “Uh, hindi na kasi makaalis sila Kuya Jun at Irene sa pwesto nila kaya ako na lang yung pinasama nila.” She looked at him. Concern laced on her face. “Okay ka na? May masakit pa ba sa’yo?”

He eagerly shook his head. “Wala na. Pwede mo na rin akong iwan.” He said expecting her to go but she did not.

“Ah kasi.” She trailed off. He looked at her and saw how beautiful her eyes were. He shook his head to stop his thoughts.

She looked at him and shyly smiled. “Hindi ko kabisado pabalik sa gymnasium eh.”

Kyungsoo smiled because of her innocence. He stood up and offered Wendy to go with him back to the gymnasium.

On their way back, they talked about each other. He learned that she was homeschooled so she was not used to going out and always find herself lost in the crowd.

They were only a few meters away from his class when Wendy almost tripped on a pebble. It was a good thing he was fast enough to catch her. They smiled at each other.

___________________________________________________

Irene was comfortably sitting on their couch when Kyungsoo sat beside her and rested his head on her shoulder. Irene’s eyes widened as Kyungsoo held her hand and grinned.

“Wala ka pa bang balak mag-boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asked her while focusing on the television.

She frowned at his question. “Pinamimigay mo na ba ako?” She pulled her hand away from his grip and eyed him.

Kyungsoo immediately waved his hands as a sign of protest. “Hoy hindi ah! Napapaisip lang naman ako.”

She looked at him with questioning eyes. Kyungsoo ruffled her hair and put his arm around her shoulder.

“Ang akin lang, gusto ko ring makahanap ka ng other half mo. Yung kapalit ko. Kasi hindi naman habang buhay magkasama tayo.” Kyungsoo pinched her cheeks. “Kasi may nagugustuhan na ako, Rene.”

Her eyes widen and she jumped out of the couch. “Seryoso? Sino?” She asked with anticipating eyes.

Kyungsoo chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “Si Wendy.”

With an ear-piercing scream, Irene was dancing happily with cheeks flushed pink. She immediately jumped towards Kyungsoo and hugged him.

“I approve na agad!” Kyungsoo burst out laughing and Irene followed suit.

___________________________________________________

Kyungsoo and Wendy started dating. Irene was supportive of them but sometimes she felt like there was also something missing in her life. She would never admit it but she also wanted something like Kyungsoo has. Kyungsoo, being Irene’s other half, his twin, knows what was going on in her sister’s head that he had everything planned out for her.

One night while she was carefully doing her skincare routine, Kyungsoo called her.

“Rene! Punta ka nga dito sa Oasis, kailangan ko lang ng tulong mo.” She heard the panic in her brother’s trembling voice. To say that she was worried was an understatement, she felt her heart beating out of her ribcage that she immediately changed her clothes and drove to where he is.

As she entered the place, she cannot help but be confused because it was a famous resto-bar. She looked for her brother when she saw Wendy sitting on one of the tables. With big steps, she walked towards the table and grabbed Wendy on the shoulder.

“Asan si Kyung?” She asked her with such intensity that almost intimidated Wendy.

“N-nasa cr siya.” Wendy’s voice trembled and her eyes were close to tearing up when Kyungsoo appeared beside her.

Irene immediately punched Kyungsoo in his arm, which the latter laughed at.

“Tawa-tawa ka –” She did not finish her sentence when she saw Junmyeon standing on the stage, looking intently at her.

She looked at Kyungsoo and Wendy, the two were smiling at her.

“Good evening, everyone.” Junmyeon started talking. “Tonight, I’ll be singing my heart out. Ito yung mga bagay na gusto kong sabihin sa babaeng matagal ko ng gusto.” Junmyeon lovingly stared at her. “Irene Bae, pakinggan mo ang mga bagay na gusto kong sabihin noon pa lamang.”

Junmyeon started singing. Kyungsoo and Wendy held each other’s hand, both resting their heads together, they started swaying to the song.

 _‘You’re my only_ _  
_ _It’s only you no no no_ _  
_ _You and I are looking alike_ _  
_ _Now I'll knock you_  
_All you need to do is just open_ _  
_ Let’s love now My love my love’

Irene’s mouth was agape, tears slowly falling from her eyes, an arm caressed her head. She looked up, it was her twin brother, giving her the happiness she had been longing for.

___________________________________________________

Years passed, the twins succeeded in their careers and built their own families. During those years, they both learned something from each other. They noticed things they have not noticed before.

For Irene, life is filled with endless mysteries like her brother. Kyungsoo was ever-changing and always awestruck no matter how he decides to display his wonders. He was always mysterious to her and others but when she looked at him closer, he was just hiding his glow. To her, Kyungsoo – no matter what he does, illuminates the world as he walks across it.

For Kyungsoo, sunlight does not just come from the sun but also from her sister. He may not notice it before but his sister emits rays of sunshine to everybody she met. He realized that true darkness does not exist anymore. With his sister around him, the world seems to emit a sort of luminescent glow that affects his mood. It was never the dark that he was afraid of after all but the absence of light to guide him. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
